How to Defeat Villain Izuku
by Ability King KK
Summary: Because in the end, Izuku is still Izuku.


Class 1-A was in shock as they looked at the person before them. It had been months since Izuku had disappeared and here he was, but everything was different now. Where the League of Villains failed to recruit Bakugou into their ranks, they succeeded with Izuku…by force it seemed.

"What's the matter? Aren't you all happy to see me?" asked Izuku, a sarcastic grin on his face as he twirled the knife in his hand. He was dressed similarly to Kurogiri, just with his sleeves rolled up.

"Deku, what did they do to you?" questioned Ochaco, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Quiet, bitch," replied the green-haired youth in a no nonsense tone. "You'll speak when spoken to."

"Fuck off, Deku! A weak little shit like you should be put in his place," barked Bakugou, not liking this Deku one bit. As much as he hates to admit it, he'd rather have the old Deku back.

"And the resident dog speaks," said Izuku with a chuckle, getting a growl out from Bakugou.

"Midoriya, you need to cease this at once. We don't wish to fight you," stated Iida with a frown of worry.

"Yeah, man! We just want to help you!" added Kirishima.

Izuku let out another chuckle. "Help me? I don't need any help. If anything, I'm thinking more clearly than I ever have been! And none of you can stop me!"

It was then that a certain frog girl stepped forward and made her way towards Izuku, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. The rest of 1-A tried to call her back, but she kept going.

She soon stood in front of the boy and placed her finger near her mouth and had her tongue slightly out. "Midoriya-kun, gero."

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Asui?" asked Izuku, the sarcasm returning. "I hope you don't think you can beat me. Both Bakugou and Todoroki have better chances than you and even they will fall to me."

"Actually, I have to disagree with everything you just said, gero. Not only do Bakugou and Todoroki not have better chances than me…"

"Fuck off, Frogger!" exclaimed Bakugou as he glared at the back of Tsuyu's head.

"But also, because I know I can beat you, gero," finished Tsuyu as she looked Izuku right in the eye.

The former hero-in-training narrowed his eyes at the girl before him. "And what makes you think you can beat me, knowing full well that I could crush you like an insect?"

"Gero, because at the end of the day, you're still Midoriya-kun."

With lightning fast reflexes, Tsuyu's tongue whipped out of her mouth. Izuku didn't have time to react as her tongue entered his mouth, wrapped around his own tongue, and pulled him forward to plant his lips upon hers. So stunned that Tsuyu was now kissing him, Izuku dropped his knife. He wasn't the only one who was stunned by the kiss as the rest of Class 1-A watched on with wide eyes.

When she felt she got her message across, Tsuyu released the boy and looked at his wide-eyed expression as his face slowly became red.

'_Three seconds until Midoriya-kun reboots. Three, two, one, gero!'_

"Ts-s-s-s-s-s-Tsuyu! Wh-Wh-Why would you do something like that?!" exclaimed Izuku, turning away and hiding his face in embarrassment.

Tsuyu could only smile happily. "Gero, because I've always wanted to, Midoriya-kun. Welcome back, by the way, gero."

She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and led him back towards the others, who still looked at them with wide eyes. Izuku couldn't even look them in the eye as he stood before them.

"G-Gomen, everyone," said Izuku, looking at the ground. "I h-hope I didn't hurt any of you."

It was Shouto who placed a hand on the green-haired boy's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "The only thing that matters is that you're back safe and sound."

Tears started to come to Izuku's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He looked up and locked eyes with Ochaco.

"Uraraka…I'm sorry I called you a b-bitch."

Ochaco had tears in her own eyes as she smiled at the boy. "It's okay, Deku. I know you didn't mean it."

"Guys, we should head back and let everyone know that Midoriya's back!" stated Kirishima with a sharp-toothed grin.

"We'll need to stop somewhere else first, gero. Your mother has been very worried about you, Midoriya-kun, gero," stated Tsuyu as she looked up at the boy.

"W-We better hurry then. She probably hasn't slept or eaten since I disappeared," replied Izuku with a frown.

Izuku, with Tsuyu wrapped around his arm, walked forward with the rest of Class 1-A followed after the new green couple. Off in an alley stood two people, watching the class leave the scene.

Kurogiri turned to Shigaraki, whose eye was twitching in annoyance.

"I told you turning that boy into a villain was an asinine idea," stated the mist villain as he dragged his ward through a portal.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Villain!Izuku is probably the stupidest idea this fandom has ever come up with. Then again, the Soulmate AU exists.**


End file.
